Interlude: l'éclosion du Dahlia Gracieux
by Volazurys
Summary: Marluxia se voit offrir une seconde chance, mais pour cela, il doit enfin accepter de se trouver.


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Comme vous vous en doutez, cet OS conclut le chapitre Liamaru/Marluxia, dans le cadre de mon projet sur les Princesses de cœur. C'est la suite directe de "Interlude: honneur et oubli", une fanfiction de trois chapitres sur le passé de Liamaru, et les événements se déroulent juste avant ceux de la fanfiction sur Aurore, "Cœur, scène 2: Aurore à la faux de rose" (et un peu après aussi, vous verrez.)**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Interlude: l'éclosion du Dahlia Gracieux

Marluxia ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés; le corps engourdi, les pensées noyées dans une sorte de brouillard ouaté, il fut incapable l'espace d'un instant de se rendre compte de son existence. Une coquille vide... plus pour longtemps. Le sol glacé et le silence des lieux le forcèrent à sortir assez vite de son hébétude.

_Où suis-je ?_

Il se frotta le front avec deux doigts et déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge mise au supplice, alors que peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revenaient : Oblivion, Naminé, le combat contre Sora... Puis, dans les robes du Néant, la rencontre avec l'esprit magique d'un monde. Le Domaine Enchanté... du moins, s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit l'entité.

Marluxia se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche, s'y appuya en essayant de se redresser... sans succès. Vaincu par sa faiblesse, il ferma les yeux. Ainsi donc, une nouvelle chance lui était donnée. Si encore on pouvait appeler ça une chance ! Franchement, il ignorait s'il devait remercier l'esprit de ce monde ou le maudire à jamais. Il n'existait plus pour personne, avait retrouvé une sorte de paix – qui n'était pas si désagréable, en fait – intérieure... et voilà que tout ceci était chamboulé par cette résurrection...

_Pourquoi ?_

Il avait échoué à atteindre ses objectifs, bien qu'ils lui furent obstinément obscurs encore. Ils devaient être importants pour que sa mémoire les ait effacés, parce que bien trop lourds à garder. Avoir un cœur n'était pas une première nécessité pour lui, ça il se le rappelait. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était de...

L'Assassin Sublime se figea lorsque plusieurs flashs assaillirent son cerveau, serra les dents... mais il ne put refréner les souvenirs de sa vie humaine. Tiens, il avait presque oublié qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un Simili. Enfin, non; lui et cet humain étaient différents, et cela s'était opéré à sa naissance en tant qu'être qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Dire qu'avant, il parvenait très bien à en faire abstraction. Là, l'esprit du monde qui l'avait ramené parmi les vivants semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne devait plus tourner le dos à son passé.

_Non... Je ne veux pas revivre ma mort._

Néanmoins, il sentit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la clé pour qu'il « revisionne » sa seconde renaissance en tant que Simili correctement. Retrouver son passé, humain et Simili... Marluxia y était obligé. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin faire le deuil de sa vie humaine et assumer pleinement sa personnalité de Simili. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, attendit... avant d'être envahi par un déluge d'images qui lui transpercèrent l'âme. Un kaléidoscope infernal, qui martyrisait sa pauvre mémoire.

Lui qui croyait se souvenir de son passé d'humain, il en était bien marri ! En réalité, il n'en avait qu'une partie ! Le Numéro XI hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, alors que tout ce que le Manoir Oblivion lui avait arraché lors de son existence humaine s'imprimait au fond de lui comme le fer brûlant marquerait sa peau à vie. Il haleta, cracha sa bile.

_Liamaru... j'ai perdu... tant que ça ?_

Il ne put empêcher sa main de se crisper vers son cœur muet. Non, il n'éprouvait rien. Cet organe ne battait pas, ne palpitait pas ! Pour cela, il devait faire quelque chose d'autre... L'esprit le lui avait dit. Marluxia se recroquevilla sur lui-même et plongea dans un sommeil proche de la mort pendant quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, le Simili ne se sentait pas mieux. Les souvenirs continuaient de déborder de sa mémoire, de dégueuler leurs vapeurs en lui, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger son esprit torturé. Tout son passé d'humain ne pouvait être contenu au sein de sa mémoire... Il était bien trop grand, bien trop complexe. Pourtant, il se releva à demi, fit quelques pas dans les ruines de ce qui semblait être une salle de trône d'un château médiéval, puis entreprit de remettre de l'ordre.

Liamaru était né il y a plus de cent ans, et avait connu la mort de sa mère très jeune. Fille de joie, elle était décédée dans des circonstances un peu mystérieuses. Il avait à peine quatre ans. .. Non, cinq ans, lorsque cela s'était produit ? Peter Pan était venu le chercher ensuite, et il avait passé une bonne partie de son existence au Pays Imaginaire. Cependant, un beau jour, Liamaru partit de ce nid pour grandir et s'accomplir vraiment. Comment quitta-t-il l'île, puis le monde ? Un portail des ténèbres, ouvert par un illustre inconnu, en était responsable.

_Et c'est maintenant que je m'en préoccupe..._

Marluxia fronça les sourcils. Liamaru ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir qui était cette personne, mais il était probable qu'elle fut un ou une Simili. Il ou elle n'avait jamais fait partie de l'Organisation, par contre, il en était certain. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait d'autres Simili supérieurs dans les mondes. Xemnas ne leur avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Encore un secret de plus de la part de cet homme qui en savait bien plus qu'il le montrait...

L'Assassin Sublime serra les dents. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à vouloir renverser l'Organisation. La recherche d'un cœur, il s'en contrefichait comme de son premier souffle. Non, une des autres raisons qui le motivait, c'était le pouvoir de la Keyblade... comme son humain. Ce dernier avait échoué au Jardin Radieux après avoir traversé le portail, puis avait mené une existence de mercenaire. Il s'était retrouvé mêlé aux intrigues de Xehanort, puis d'Ansem le Sage, bien que ce fût de façon indirecte.

Au final, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur le pouvoir de la Keyblade, s'était attaché à voler un vaisseau appartenant à Xehanort l'apprenti – il n'était plus sûr de ce fait, en réalité. Il avait fait le trajet jusqu'au Manoir Oblivion sans être inquiété, alors qu'en théorie, les interchemins auraient dû être fermés. À moins que certains eussent été oubliés... ou que l'apprenti Xehanort se fût arrangé pour qu'il aille au Manoir Oblivion sans encombre... Au final, Liamaru était mort au sein de cet endroit en y perdant sa mémoire... et en récupérant toutes ces années qui s'étaient figées dans le temps lorsqu'il était au Pays Imaginaire.

_Quelle ironie._

Marluxia ferma les yeux, laissa sa main courir sur la pierre d'un mur décrépi. Quel passé... et son existence en tant que Simili avait été jonchée de tant de travers. Il comprit à ce moment-là les paroles de l'esprit. Se racheter ? Pas vraiment, mais se trouver, oui. Le Simili soupira, puis eut un petit ricanement.

X

XXX

X

Une voix aussi pure que le cristal brisa la sérénité de son sommeil. Un sommeil où il était en train de danser avec une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, dans une salle blanche aux murs recouverts de roses rouges comme le sang. Marluxia s'agita, puis eut un sourire. Bien, puisque ce rêve – qui devenait récurrent, bon sang – prenait le pas sur la réalité, cela signifiait que quelqu'un était à l'origine de ce phénomène... et qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune femme. Dans ce cas, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer de découvrir qui elle était.

_Douce voix de rossignol, qui se cache derrière tes accents enchanteurs ?_

L'Assassin Sublime se leva du lit qu'il avait créé à partir de son pouvoir sur les plantes, puis s'étira avec langueur. Aujourd'hui, il devait localiser la position de cette illustre inconnue, dont le charme opérait sur lui bien qu'il ne sût pas exactement comment. Quel paradoxe... Il était un Simili qui n'éprouvait rien, alors comment pouvait-il avoir l'ombre d'une émotion envers quiconque ?  
Pourtant, c'était en train de se produire; lentement, mais sûrement. Cela ne pouvait qu'éveiller l'intérêt de Marluxia. Quelle jeune femme humaine pouvait donc bien avoir ce pouvoir-là ? Comment s'y prenait-elle ? Sa curiosité était vivement mise à l'épreuve... ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il n'aurait su définir en lui.

Doucement, Marluxia porta la main à sa poitrine inerte. Une étrange sensation s'y nichait; ce n'était pas de l'engourdissement, mais plutôt un réveil. Son cœur ? Ridicule. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il ferait mieux de prendre ces signes au sérieux.

Le numéro XI sortit de la chambre qu'il avait faite sienne, puis fixa le ciel d'azur avec un regard songeur. Ensuite, il attarda ses prunelles sur le lierre qui grimpait jusqu'au balcon au-dessus de lui, puis sur les roses qui exhalaient leur parfum suave sur le mur à côté de lui. Il avait tant peiné à contrecarrer la stérilité de ces lieux, mais il y était parvenu. Cette montagne n'avait pas résisté face à lui, et il comptait bien réhabiliter ce château et en faire son domaine privilégié !

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à fertiliser les sous-sols... mais cela peut attendre encore un peu._

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il contemplait la couleur rouge de ses roses. Cette nuit, il souhaitait percer le mystère de cette jeune inconnue, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Bien vite, il se retrouva dans la salle du trône, qu'il avait presque achevé de restaurer. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire comme un éclair; il fixa la pièce avec perplexité, puis cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle serait réhabilitée, elle ressemblerait trait pour trait à celle où il dansait avec cette jeune femme aux cheveux couleur d'or. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ?

Un rire profond le secoua tout entier. Oh, ce rêve prenait presque tout son sens, et cela le divertissait considérablement. Il allait bien s'amuser, il le sentait. Bon, voilà qu'un pincement venait de le saisir à la poitrine, encore une fois... mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Une lueur taquine alluma ses iris bleus, tandis qu'il hâtait le soir de venir à sa porte.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, il s'attacha à cultiver ses roses et à transcender le château. Il était aussi parvenu à communiquer avec cette jeune femme, qui avait pris peur. Pourtant, Marluxia savait qu'elle viendrait ici. Il préparait sa venue avec impatience. Il lui avait concocté un jeu assez déroutant, basé sur un sortilège que Maléfique avait lancé dans la salle du trône. En tant que Simili, il y avait été totalement insensible, mais ces tourbillons téléporteurs et ces murs... Il les avait faits siens. Désormais, c'était lui qui contrôlait les mécanismes de la salle, et pour attirer sa jeune captive, ce serait parfait.

_Petite jouvencelle... Tu seras bientôt entre mes mains._

De plus, l'Assassin Sublime possédait quelque chose d'elle, qu'il avait retrouvé au sein des ruines de ce château. Il l'avait transféré dans une rose rouge comme le sang, symbole qui représentait cette jouvencelle qui pourrait lui faire battre le cœur s'il en avait un. Ce fragment d'émotion – oui, il avait découvert sa nature avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la perplexité – contenait une clé pour cette jeune femme... et il comptait utiliser cet atout.

Au sein de sa poitrine, les pincements s'accentuèrent. Marluxia y porta la main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cela ne faisait pas mal, mais... Oh, que c'était étrange ! Il sentit que bientôt, il aurait un cœur. Quand ? Il l'ignorait encore.  
Le numéro XI leva le menton; ses iris brillèrent d'un éclat sauvage, un peu animal. Un sourire mystérieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'en sifflotant, il retournait à ses derniers préparatifs.

X

XXX

X

_Marluxia regarda Naminé, qui était occupée à dessiner Sora afin de continuer sa tâche. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, dans une autre vie... Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce souvenir. Il préféra quitter la pièce pour savoir où en était le Porteur, dont la mémoire commençait à s'effilocher grâce au don de la Sorcière, comme ils la surnommaient tous._

Marluxia secoua la tête lentement et fixa Aurore, occupée à prendre soin des roses de leur demeure. En tant que Simili, il avait gardé un point commun avec son humain d'origine : il avait un faible pour les femmes aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus. Néanmoins, elles n'avaient représenté qu'une image de sa future âme sœur... une facette.

_- Ça suffit ! Je refuse de continuer !_

_La Sorcière se dressa devant lui, tremblante de peur, mais son regard était ferme. Elle ne continuerait pas à trafiquer la mémoire de Sora. Sa détermination eut le don de faire pincer les lèvres à Marluxia, qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être agacé, alors qu'il n'avait pas de cœur_ _!_

Cela, il ne l'avait saisi qu'il y a peu, lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de la Princesse de Cœur. Le Destin avait été bien retors avec lui sur ce coup-là. Pourtant, il avait laissé ce dernier mener sa danse sans lutter, bien au contraire. Quand elle était enfin venue au château pour découvrir la vérité sur les rêves qu'ils faisaient en commun, la jeune princesse s'était mise à chanter... et avait achevé le processus de réveil : lentement, au sein de la poitrine inerte de l'Assassin Sublime, un cœur s'était mis à battre. Marluxia avait alors compris qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune femme repartir d'où elle venait.

Durant un instant, il se replongea dans les souvenirs de Liamaru... plus particulièrement ceux qui concernaient les deux rencontres fortuites avec la jeune Al Bhed qui avait révélé la première trame de son chemin tortueux. Rikku fut l'adolescente naïve, mais qui voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait être utile ; plus tard, lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Naminé en tant que Marluxia, il avait vu en elle l'enfant innocente. Pour Larxene, ce fut son côté femme fatale et sans cœur. Leur relation ne fut jamais officielle, ni aboutie, contrairement aux rumeurs. Les Simili ne s'intéressaient pas à ce genre de choses, ils n'éprouvaient rien. Du moins, il en était persuadé jusqu'à il y a un certain temps... et ce, même après sa seconde renaissance.

Aurore leva la tête vers lui, intriguée. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec insistance ? Marluxia eut un sourire, avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser tranquille. Cette femme-là, il n'avait pas envie de la blesser ni de lui causer le moindre mal. Cette femme-là... elle était son autre, celle pour qui il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à l'amour et à toutes ces émotions qu'il avait bannies lorsque sa mère était morte, ce qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué jusqu'à présent.

_Aurore, tu connais mon histoire depuis quelques jours. Je serai à jamais ton obligé, l'Assassin de tes malheurs et le protecteur de notre union._


End file.
